User talk:Scarysamuel32
Hello, welcome to my new user page. I am Scarysamuel32 or Sam Tremblay. Scarysamuel32 (talk) 02:13, October 31, 2014 (UTC)Scarysamuel32 Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Scarysamuel32 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:04, October 22, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:36, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Banned You are being banned for one day for re-posting an unfinished page. These are rarely finished on schedule and your story did not end in a manner that brought any resolution. (It was basically a cliff hanger of what chaos would fall in the future.) How would you feel if you came across a story that had that ending and nothing more. If you are going to upload it in serial format, the sections need to be more standalone. I suggest using this one day ban from editing/posting to review the Site Rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:03, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 22:23, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Story. I didn't delete your story, but looking over it, I can see quite a few problems with it. First and for-most, Dialogue doesn't need to be put in italics. Simple quotation marks work. Italics are typically reserved for thoughts, putting emphasis on words, and sound effects. There were some wording errors. ( I looked around and swear I saw shadows of other people waiting, because I swear (Redundancy) to god, from what I know, only me, Jen, and the conductor were in the subway at the time." Ellipses are reserved for dialogue or omitting words from a quote. Additionally black eyes is a bit of a Cliche on par with red eyes. There were also some issues with plot. Jen gives the protagonist her number with little to no reason. (It needs more dialogue as that just seems unrealistic.) Additionally the appearance of the hooded men comes off as random. Really the end just seems unexplained. Hooded man appear, Jen saves the protagonist, calls his phone later. End. Which is a shame because there have been unexplained instances in which the dead have actually called people. There needs to be more of a connecting and driving plot. As it stands, it just comes across as a string of events with little to no tension. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:03, November 6, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:05, November 6, 2014 (UTC)